Locked In Time
by Mernie
Summary: A short oneshot about Summer & Seth as the seasons change.


A/N: Just a teensy-weensy, _odd beyond belief_, one-shot; without any true meaning. I think it was written in about ten minutes a couple months ago. I reckon most of my stories are pretty random and very cheesy, and this one is just _extremely_ cheesy, and _particularly_ random. It was inspired by Coldplay's "Yellow" and Jack Johnson's "Do You Remember?", so blame them and their music, if this is bad. No, blame me.

---

"_We built our getaway up in a tree we found  
We felt so far away but we were still in town._

I want to live in a tree house where I can see people, where people can't see me. Only you, only you can see me. And, you can live there with me. We can live there together and look at people and have competitions to see if my green or your yellow leaf will fall on a person's head, and your yellow one will always win. It was always yellow. And, we can sit outside on branches when the night time comes and watch the sunset together. And the sun will stay up a few minutes, a couple of moments longer, just for us. A few moments that will create memories in my mind of us sitting there, alone in the world, or so it'll seem, alone with my head in your lap, with your fingers in my curls. And you will sing songs you've vowed to hate, songs I've taught you, and songs that remind you of me. I will sing along, as the sun removes itself from our view. But, we won't care; I won't care. Because you will be my sunshine; because, you are my only sunshine. No matter how cheesy it may sound.

And we will lie in the snow when there's snow to be laid in. And I will pinch your cheeks and squeeze your face and call you my snow angel, just like that time months, years ago, when I did the same back in my old bedroom. Before I knew the true meaning of 'Summer –my snow angel' but was right, nevertheless. And we will lie side by side on the cold snow and make snow angels together and each time you spread your wings, your fingers will connect with mine, for a second, and I will forget the coldness of the snow. Because, my sunshine will be there, for a second, but, for eternity. We will lie there while the white snow falls down gracefully, and I will stick my tongue out and try to catch one of the precious snowflakes and I will watch you as you close your eyes and white dots fall upon the freckles of your face and make them white for a moment before they melt and they're replaced by the original brown ones. And I can't help but think that you're like a rabbit, even though you said I was one, because you'll change skin, or fur, as the seasons change, but you'll still be the same. And, your freckles will change so I can never quite count if there's twenty-two or twenty-three on your face. But you will roll over and rub your wet nose with mine and give me an Eskimo kiss and giggle and rest your weight upon mine and all thoughts of freckles and rabbits are forgotten.

"When a body, catch a body, coming through the rye" You will sing it over and over again as we make our way through the fields, each time with a different tone, and a different melody. And I'm amazed at your imagination. You will hold me back with a hand upon my arm and look into my eyes, your eyes penetrating and hazel, and you'll whisper it quietly, so I will read your mouth. And repeat it in my head. And I will whisper 'I love you' so gently so you will have to read _my_ mouth, and when you see it you will smile.

We will spend hours at the beach as the weather becomes warmer and I will pick your body up while you kick and hit me and I will throw you in the water and dive in after you and kiss you underwater, so we can pretend you're a mermaid and I'm your prince. If you want me to. And when we get home you will shower first, alone, to get the saltiness out of your hair, because you say you do some of your best thinking with the water drumming upon your skin. And I will join you after awhile when I can't stand to be away from your smile anymore. I will rub the spot on your back with soap, between the remains of your angel wings, the spot you can't quite reach, but that I can see perfectly. We will slide down the walls of the shower with the warm water surrounding us and you will share some of your thoughts with me because you want to. Thoughts about life and universe and how you adore puppies and kittens and the Jimmy Choo's you saw. And you know I will buy them for you the following day.

I want to live in a tree house as the leaves turn orange, red and yellow. I want to live there with you. And I want to sit down on branches as the night time has fallen and wrap my arms around you, your head on my chest, as the stars sparkle and shine for you. And you will find a yellow leaf and put it on top of my head, because yellow always win. My sunshine is yellow, and yellow always win.

---

A/N: Please review.


End file.
